doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuntakku
- Original= }} |-|Manga= |Status = Alive |Species = Dog |Gender = Male |Age = 21-22 (Physically 10 years old) |Habitat = Bauwanko |Career = Prince (Formerly) King (Current) |Team = Brus, Chippo |Nickname = Peko |Talent = Swords fighting |Personality = Brave, strong, assertive |Hate = Oppressing civilians (especially children) |Favorite food = Sausage |Hair color = White |Skin color = White |Eye color = Green |Parents = Unnamed father (Deceased) |Spouse = Spiana |Owner = Nobita (Temporary) |Friends = Nobita Nobi, Doraemon, Suneo Honekawa, Shizuka Minamoto, Takeshi Gouda |Enemies = Daburanda |First appeared = Nobita and the Haunts of Evil The New Nobita's Great Demon ~Peko and the Exploration Party of 5~ |Japanese seiyū = Mari Shimizu (original movie) Yu Kobayashi (remake movie) |Vietnamese cast = Đặng Hoàng Khuyết (remake movie) |Japanese name = クンタック Kuntakku or ペコ Peko |Color #1 = #01503b |Color #2 = #009440 |Color #3 = #01503b }} Kuntakku '(クンタック, ''alternative spelling: Kuntaq), also known as '''Peko (ペコ), is the dog prince of Bauwan. He only appears in the 1982 film Nobita and the Haunts of Evil and the 2014 remake of the movie. Kuntakku is voiced by Mari Shimizu in the original movie and Yu Kobayashi in the remake. Appearance He has smooth, gracious white fur all over his body with deep sea green eyes and long ears. He is always seen with a necklace tied around his neck. Kuntakku's appearance is that of a white-fur, anthropomorphic American Cocker Spaniel that is wearing a locket. (Blue frame and red gem in the original, gold frame and green gem in the remake) In the original movie and Daichohen manga, he has the black eyes but in the remake, he has the green eyes. In the later half of both the original movie and the remake, Kuntakku is wearing clothes. In the original he is wearing a red medieval-style dress and a pair of dark brown boots, while in the remake he is wearing a green vest, a leaf green skirt and a pair of brown sandals. However, he is always naked in Manga version. Personality He is a brave warrior who doesn't like to give up and who will face his opponent no matter how strong the opponent is. He is also very confident and believes in himself. Story |-|Original= Kuntakku is the 108th prince of the kingdom of Bauwanko. Because Daburanda had malice world domination, he slayed the King and Kuntakku to steal the throne. He was captured and prematured burial with his father but he pushed his coffin rolled down a lake running to downstream and was taken to the human world. In the form of a white dog, he was picked up by a Japanese sailor and stayed with him on the way to Japan. Thus began the journey of his wandering. In the meantime, he seems entirely like a normal dog to human. During the time being a pet, he went to Nerima, Tokyo and met Nobita after a torrential rain that day and follows Nobita into his house. Then, knowing the Africa expedition plan of Nobita group, Kuntakku was adopted after helping his mother recovering the dropped bag. While Nobita and Doraemon went walking, he quickly found the satellite image of the god statue and both had found the land for expedition. During that journey, Kuntakku was always acting as a guide. When Gain gave up, he gave him the map showing the illusion of the god statue to urge him to continue the journey. Whereby the group escaped the claws of a lion on the savannah. When the group was close to the land of Bauwanko, Kuntaku finally revealed himself as a prince and the secret of the illusion of the god statue with the gem he was wearing on his neck. Although Kuntakku and Nobita’s is group safe hiding in Brus’s house, they were exposed to incognito because he bailed out Chippo when he was chased by Daburanda’s troops. Therefore, Kuntakku and friends have to leave that to find new hideout. Along the way, he tells to Nobita’s group his circumstances since survived till you find the opportunity to return. That night, Brus was rescued successfully by Kuntakku but everyone has to refuge in paper house of Doraemon because of being wanted. Brus lets him knows princess Spiana’s situation and prophesy is transmitted in royal family might be fulfilled, however, he never knew this legend in his clans. The next night, they go to the statue but were leaked and they were besieged and killed by Daburanda’s rebels. Facing this, Kuntakku opens an escape route for Nobita’s group and privately decides to combat a mortal enemy. However, the group didn’t flee but returned to fight with Kuntakku. Finally, the prophecy was fulfilled when Doraemon’s team from the future to rescue. Kuntakku and the team go into the statue with the instructions of Doraemon from the future. However, he had previously turned open escape route for Nobita and accept battling with Saber but loses. While seemingly be killed, the statue’s heart was "shaken", Kuntakku be taken to a room safely by Doraemon. Thanks to statue that he controls, he smashed Daburanda’s clique, private his run to the royal palace that he did not know. When they reached the palace is known Daburanda want to kidnap Spiana for his own, Kuntakku had to kill him to rescue her and they reunited after a long wait. After ascending the throne, and married Spiana, Kuntakku parting Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka and Jaian with promise to become the wise king. |-|2014 Remake= Kuntakku is the 108th prince of the kingdom of Bauwanko. In the night of his marriage to Spiana, Daburanda poisoned the King to steal the throne. Daburanda accused him of his father's murder as there was poison in the cup of wine he gave as a gift to his father last year. Since then, Kuntakku has been suffering unjustly and being chased down. While battling Saber he slipped and fell into a lake running to downstream and was taken to the human world. In the form of a white dog, he went on freight ship between Africa and Japan. Thus began the journey of his wandering. In the meantime, he seems entirely like a normal dog to human. During the time being a pet, he went to Nerima, Tokyo and met Nobita after a torrential rain that day and follow Nobita into his house. Then, knowing the Africa expedition plan of Nobita group, Kuntakku was adopted after helping his mother recovering the dropped bag. While Nobita unconscious because after Doraemon has said the snapshot, he quickly found the satellite image of the god statue and both had found the land for expedition. During that journey, Kuntakku was always acting as a guide. When Gian gave up, he gave him the map showing the illusion of the god statue to urge him to continue the journey. Whereby the group escaped the claws of a lion on the savannah. When the group was close to the land of Bauwanko, Kuntaku finally revealed himself as a prince and the secret of the illusion of the god statue with the gem he was wearing on his neck. In Burs’s house, Kuntakku tells to Nobita’s group his circumstances since survived till you find the opportunity to return and try to implores them help him. Although they safe hidding, Kuntakku and Nobita’s group were exposed them incognito because he bailed out Chippo when he was chased by Balderry and Bernard. Therefore, Kuntakku and firends have to leave that to find new hideout and narrowly escaped detected when vehicle was ransacked by Saber. That night, Brus was rescued successfully by Kuntaku but everyone has to refuge in paper house of Doraemon because of being wanted. Brus lets him knows princess Spiana’s situation and prophesy is transmitted in royal family might be fulfilled. That night, the arena Kuntaku went to the arena then blame himsefl for the kingdom to danger. At that moment, Nobita comforted and encouraged him through they split up the last sausage and ate it. The next night, they go to the statue but were leaked and they were besieged and killed by Daburanda’s rebels. Facing this, Kuntaku open escape route for Nobita’s group Nobita, private he to decide a mortal enemy and resolutely refused to follow them back to the human world. However, the group not only didn’tt flee but return to fight closely. Finally, the prophecy was fulfilled when Doraemon’s team from the future to rescue. Kuntaku with team go into the statue with the instructions of Doraemon from the future. While Nobita was battling Saber, he and his group "stirs the heart’s statue" and was successful in doing so. Through the statue, he smashed Daburanda’s clique. When Kos was questioned, Kuntaku knows Daburanda ran to the royal palace to escape. When it reached the palace is unknown, but Daburanda want to kill Spiana after he obtruded her as she followed him unsuccessfully as a piece of rubble hit his head. Finally, Kuntakku and Spiana reunited after a long wait. Meanwhile, Kuntakku was vindicated and he was crowned king by Chippo with the civilians. After ascending the throne, and married Spiana, Kuntakku has large feast prepared for Nobita’s team such as the promise of pray with condition machine. That afternoon, Kuntakku parting Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka and Gian with promise to become the wise king. He also returned the favor them by giving Bauwanko’s jewel but they do not realize. The emotional breakup with promise “Don’t forget coming to me when you’re hungry…”. Relationships Nobita Among the main characters, He & Nobita has the strongest friendship. They started their friendship when Nobita gives Kuntakku a sausage. Kuntakku decided to use the gadget that Doraemon & Nobita used to find a mysterious place to go back to his kingdom as well as refraining Nobita to be bullied by Gian & Suneo.He save Nobita's life from the alligators as well as from the lions. Later, Kuntakku questions if he would be a great king but Nobita comforts and says that he will be a great king. After the managed to save Bauwanko Nobita bids farewell to Kuntakku by hugging him and say that whenever he's hungry, Nobita is always there to give him sausage & Kuntakku respond that he will definitely eat it. Gian When Gian gives up on their adventure, Kuntakku makes him bring back by showing the Bauwanko Statue Hologram and gives the map to the Bauwanko (Which according to Suneo, uses Disposable Pen). When Gian thinks his companions blames him (Since he started the adventure, takes away all the gadgets & forgot about the boat), Kuntakku comforts him. In the middle of the movie, they almost died but survive while going to the Statue Kuntakku says sorry that he leads them in a Harsh situation and say that they must go home. Gian refuses to go home as Gian learns something from Kuntakku. When he will come with him , Kuntakku refuses which Gian gives him a punch. Upon biding farewell Kuntakku punches gently into his face making Gian smile. Doraemon Shizuka There is no interaction between Kuntakku & Shizuka but to fulfil Shizuka's promise, Kuntakku gives her a pool. But Kuntakku overdo it by sending a lot of servants to help Shizuka but she didn't want them serve her. Spiana Chippo Comparison Manga and Movie (Original) *In manga, Kuntakku's clothes has a coat but in the movie isn't. *His tail is change from long to short. *In the movie, he had to wear clothes. In the manga, he was naked. *The events of Kuntakku dueling with Saber and storming the guillotine Daburanda didn't happen in manga. *Also in the movie, he controlled the statue but in manga it moved by itself. Original movie and Remake movie * Kuntakku was given the green eyes in the remake as opposed to the black eyes in the original movie and the manga. * Like in the original movie, Kuntakku had to wear clothes halfway through the remake, except he wear the different, green colored clothes. * Unlike in the original movie, Kuntakku now spots the long tail. * The locket he's wearing in the remake now spots the green gem, as opposed to the red gem in the original movie. * The circumstance of how Kuntakku escape from Daburanda is different in the remake. * Similar to the manga, the events of Kuntakku dueling with Saber inside the Bauwango statue's entrance and storming the guillotine Daburanda didn't happen in the remake. However, in the flashback it shows that Kuntakku does fight against Saber while escaping from Daburanda's army, just before he fell into a lake. * During the argument between Kuntakku and Gian, the latter ends up punching the former in the face. This was never happen in the original movie and the manga. Trivia *Kuntakku is the best swordsman in Bauwan. *Kuntakku is currently (as of December 2015) the first and only character role that Yu Kobayashi had in the Doraemon franchise. *He's also known as Peko because he starved a long time. It might based on the verb 腹ペコ meaning hungry or the adjective ぺこぺこ meaning extremely hungry. *Nobita and his friend usually call Kuntakku "Peko" although they know his name. *In the 2014 remake the locket that he was wearing is very similar to Miyoko's locket. Navigation hi:Kuntakku it:Peko ja:ペコ（クンタック王子） vi:Kuntaku zh:白毛 th:เปโกะ Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animals Category:Non-human Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Royal Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Key Characters Category:Good Characters